the_hydeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules and Guidelines
Wiki Rules and Guidelines The rules for this wiki must be obeyed by everyone, especially staff. Just because you are a staff member, does not mean you do not have to follow the rules. If you choose to not follow the rules, It will result in something as simple as a warning, or something more serious like a ban. 1.) ' Do ''not edit a page if it says "Please do not edit" somewhere. That is rude and disrespectful towards the original creator of the page. :'''1a) Do not edit someone's profile without permission. 2.) Do not make a page/edit on a page that contains explicit sex, pornographic images, or others of that sort. :2a) Do not post any pictures/writings/videos with explicit gore or violence to any pages or threads. You can write about gore/violence, but please do not make it explicit. 3.) 'Don't make a page with little to no content. If it is a work in progress, that is understandable, but please say so or it will be marked for deletion. If it is ''stil left unedited within 3-5 days of it being marked, or does not say work in progress or not, a mod will delete it. '4.) '''Do not leave rude/immature messages on someone's Message Wall.* ''See bottom. '5.) '''Do ''not''ask for other's personal information, it could be considered rude, and it makes others uncomfortable. :'5a) 'Do ''not''give other's personal information away. It's called personal information for a reason you know? '''6.) ' Do not ask to be a mod, admin, rollback, bureaucrat, etc., 'especially '''if you don't have more than 25 (necessary) edits and/or aren't active on the wiki/chat. :'6a) 'Do not question why someone is an admin, mod, rollback, bureaucrat, etc. If you feel they don't deserve it, speak to one of the owners in private. '''7) '''Do ''not''post/link screamers, porn sites, etc., on wiki threads/pages, Message Walls* See bottom, or in chat. '''8) '''Do ''not''steal other's original characters (OCs). '''9.) '''When writing about your characters, do '''not '''godmod them. :'Godmodding 'is when you make a character or yourself OP (overpowered) This includes: ::* Forming mass destruction ::* Hitting someone/something excessively with no miss or always hitting someone/something with no miss ::* Not taking any damage or not being damaged at all when hurt ::* Always being able to dodge hits (dodging is fine, but don't use it excessively especially depending on the situation) :'9a) 'Do not puppeteer other people or their characters. ::'Puppeteering '''is when someone has full control over someone else's actions. Thread/Message Wall Guidelines '''1) Do not send a message to someone asking them to unban you from the chat. You can write a ban appeal, but only if you are polite. Otherwise, you will be turned down. 2) Again, don't be a jerk. Send nice messages, don't be rude. 3.) If you're going to send links, make sure they aren't sexually explicit. :3a) Do not spam the person by repetitively sending the same message, typing the same word over and over in the message, etc. For Chat rules and Guidelines, go here. Be sure to read them! Category:Official